1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ground anchor. More particularly, the invention relates to a ground anchor including a split stake that deforms when driven into the ground causing improved friction and increased holding power in vertical and off-angle directions. The invention further relates to the use of a tensioning sleeve in conjunction with the split stake to enhance the stability and usefulness of the present ground anchor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ground anchoring devices exist to provide a secure connection for a variety of devices requiring anchoring. Anchoring devices generally screw, twist or extend straight into the ground. The friction created between the ground and the anchor provides the holding power for each device. Pullout strengths vary between devices. Screw in type devices generally have higher pullout strengths due to the extra “bite” of friction created by the semi-horizontal screws/fins.
However, existing ground anchors are ineffective when used in asphalt. Only straight, penetrating nail type anchors are generally useful in asphalt applications. However, straight male anchors are relatively ineffective in preventing vertical pullout, but are able to sustain off-angle strength at the expense of damage to surrounding asphalt surfaces as loads are applied and/or varied.
In addition, current anchors provide no provision for flush mounting. As such, they must be removed after each use to avoid creating upstanding obstacles. Still further, since these anchors must be removed after each use, they don't allow for repeated use. Additionally, once the anchors are used and removed they create holes and weaken the asphalt in the area in which the anchor punctured the asphalt. This may be undesirable in some circumstances when precise repeated placement is required, for example, when a booth at a flea market needs to be installed weekly. In addition, current asphalt anchors break the surface seal and allow water and other elements infiltrate the previously sealed surface.
As a result, a need currently exists for an asphalt anchor providing substantial vertical pullout resistance and off-angle strength. In addition, an asphalt anchor is required which provides for flush mounting and repeated use. Still further, an asphalt anchor which seals the surface when installed is also needed. The present invention provides such an asphalt anchor.